Time Travellers and Demons
by Moonstone1000
Summary: Rin, Yukio and the gang meet the Doctor and Clara. T for violence and swearing. Story better than summary
1. Chapter 1

Rin was walking to the dorms from the grocery store when an ear grating whirring filled his highly sensitive demon ears. Rin dropped his groceries, fell to his knees and covered his ears with his hands. The whirring came to an abrupt stop. Rin looked up to find a blue police public call box that he was sure as hell was not there a few seconds ago. Rin stood up and lifted his hand to knock on the door, then suddenly the door swung open and hit his face making him fall back on his butt. A man and a women stepped out. Rin noticed that the women had brown hair and brown eyes while the man's hair had a wave in the front and brown eyes.

Rin finally found his voice and was about to say something when the woman spoke "Doctor, where are we it looks like Earth?" Rin decided to answer her "your in Japan." The man and woman looked down at him "Also did you have to open that door and smack me in the face?" The women then spoke "sorry about that"

"Well I have to go" Rin said quickly, he was way to weirded out by this. He scrambled to his feet and gathered up his groceries before bolting down the street avoiding locals and tourist along the way. He had to tell Yukio about this as he headed towards the dorm.

 **Thanks for reading I hope you like it. I decided to write this because of A) my friend is obsessed with doctor who B) I thought about combining one of my favorite shows and her favorite show C) because there are not many Doctor who and Blue Exorcist crossovers. Hope to update soon, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there here's a new chapter enjoy!**

Clara was in the TARDIS watching the Doctor blabber on about planets and time when he hit the switch that made the TARDIS appear anywhere in time and space. After the whirring stopped the Doctor finally noticed that the TARDIS was no longer in space.

"Hmm…seems like I don't know what continent we are on, but the years 2016" He said looking at the screen

"Oh, well let's see where we landed."

"Yeah and if there's something dangerous let's poke it with a stick" The Doctor said happily. Clara rolled her eyes, Sometimes the Doctor could be so damn childish. 'Please don't tell me you'll actually do that." The Doctor just smiled. Great now they'll have to run from or fight something. The doctor ran down the ramp to the door. "Come on Clara, I'm sure there is nothing dangerous."

"Well now you jinxed it" she said while coming to the door

"Alright off we go!" he said flinging open the door. Sunlight streamed in.

"Doctor, where are we it looks like Earth?" Clara questioned.

"You're in japan" said a voice. Clara looked down to see a fifteen-year-old boy siting on the pavement looking like he had just fallen. Clara had a bad feeling that this kid was dangerous, but didn't say any thing. The kid spoke again "Also did you have to open that door and smack me in the face?" Oh so that's why the lad was sitting on the floor. Clara decided to apologize to the lad "sorry about that" The kid then said well I have to go and he picked up his groceries and ran down the street.

The Doctor was walking down the streets of Japan, well he learned that it was Tokyo. What he was thinking about was that boy, after Clara apologized, the Doctor was about to scan him with the sonic screwdriver but the kid had run off. "that lad was a little odd" Clara spoke "How so?" he replied "He just seemed dangerous like the Daleks and other aliens and people we've met." Now that made the Doctor worry, no one and he no one could be as dangerous as the Daleks. The doctor was going to find this boy and learn what exactly this kid was.

 **Well it seems that my first chapters are never any good, but I hope you like it. Anyhow see you next time! Remember to review! BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again, Shout out to PaulMamasboy.2 for the review, thanks so much. Plz, everyone enjoy this next chapter.**

Yukio was sitting in the dorm room that he shared with Rin reading some manga when he heard the shouting.

Now at True Cross Academy it was normal for shouting, so he waved it off as someone yelling. But as the shouting got closer he recognized that the voice belongs to Rin. Yukio got up to open the door for him, when he came barging in. "Rin, why were you shouting?" Yukio's tail swished behind him. After his powers had awakened he found that he had pointed ears, fangs and a tail just like Rin.

Rin set his groceries down and took a deep breath before he began to explain how this blue box with two people appeared out of no where. Yukio asked if they saw his tail, when he said no Yukio sighed with relief. Even though many people in Tokyo and the Vatican knew about Rin and Yukio, tourist from other countries didn't, so that was a relief. "Well Rin I don't see anything to worry abou-" Yukio was rudely interrupted by Rin "But they appeared out of NO WHERE!" he shouted the last bit at me. "Fine you can show me this box and I'll see if it's anything to worry about" Rin nodded, but I mentally smiled thinking it was really nothing, but boy I was so wrong.

…

Rin was walking down the street with Yukio walking trailing him. Rin knew that Yukio didn't think it was such a big deal, but he brought Kurikara anyways.

Rin saw the box a little ways and slowly started to run. Yukio keeping pace beside him as he ran. Rin made sure that his tail was hidden, sure people might think he's cosplaying a character from a movie, but no need for suspicion.

Rin stopped at the blue box. Yukio stopped behind him "so this is what you wanted to me to see?" Yukio looked at the box "Really Rin, its just a police box, nothing big." Rin ignored his little brother and sniffed the box with his nose. Since he was a demon his sense of smell was better than a normal human. 'it doesn't smell like wood though' Rin thought "Yukio come smell this." Yukio rolled his eyes 'of course that proud idiot thinks I'm over exaggerating and making this up, what a _nice_ brother he is.' "Stop acting like a idiot and please just smell the box."

"No Rin! I'm not going to sniff it, now let's go home!"

"Please?"

"NO!

"Listen if you just sniff it, I'll make you whatever you want for dinner, ok?"

"Fine, but your wasting our time" Yukio said and he walked up and sniffed. Rin saw Yukio's eyes widen. "Yukio, what is it?" Rin asked "You know Rin maybe there is a reason to be suspicious of this box after all" Rin pumped his fist in the air "HA, I told you so."

"Okay Rin, let's go home" Yukio said smiling at Rin's antics. Yukio walked down the sidewalk and back to the dorms, but not before he glared at the box. Unbeknownst to the demon twins, a figure in an alleyway was smirking "Soon young princes, soon" the voice said before disappearing into the shadows.

 **That was my failed attempt at being 's funny is I had forgotten how to spell Vatican and the name of Rin's sword. Welp it still needs improvement. Next chapter will hope full be better.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiiiii! 4** **th** **chapter I'm in the zone this week. Anyways this weekend is Victoria Day weekend, Three full days of no school, though there's still homework** **L** **. Anyways I'm hoping for more chapters so stay tuned! Enjoy and review!**

The Doctor and Clara were walking down the street when they saw the kid again only this time he was with another boy. The Doctor looked and saw that the boys looked almost same only one of them had glasses and brown hair instead of black.

"Hey, Doctor, it's that kid again" Clara said pointing "Yes it is and it looks like he's with his brother, now let's poke him with a stick and FIND OUT WHAT HE IS!" he had yelled the last part and he got some strange looks from other people.

"…FIND OUT WHAT HE IS!" Rin looked across the street and saw the man and women from before running across the street. Rin ran up to Yukio "Yukio," he whispered urgently "it's those people again" Yukio Looked and saw the two "Rin, lets run and maybe we'll lose them in an ally" Yukio said quickening his pace to a run. Rin started to run too.

Yukio looked back to see them gaining, he had to lose them and fast or god knows what they could do to Rin and him. Yukio saw an ally up ahead. He turned and followed him "Rin" Yukio said panting "If we can climb up the storm drain we can escape over the top of the building" Rin and Yukio climbed up the storm drain and disappeared over the roof.

Clara came to a halt in the ally "Where the bloody hell did they go?" Clara looked around, the only thing that could provide an escape route was a damaged, old storm drain that looked to thin and weak to climb. "aww we lost them" the Doctor pouted. Clara and the Doctor left the ally as the sun began to set.

 **Oh my god you would not believe how much stress this caused me. If I had more time and less home work, I would have made it way longer. See ya soon! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, so sorry for the delay, but my parents want me to not be on any type of electronics this summer. Enjoy!**

"Now I know what you mean Rin". Said Yukio. "They are a bit weird, it's strange, do you think they're demons?" Said Rin "maybe, but we can't just assume that they are" Yukio said walking to the side of the building that viewed the street. '~Rin! Are you ok?~' Kuro called running up to the two brothers. "Yeah we're fine Kuro" Rin replied to the cat sidhe "Hey isn't that them down there" Yukio said. Rin walked over to the edge of the building. "Oh, yeah, that is them." just as Rin said that a demon attacked. The demon began to tear up the street everybody began to run.

"Well we lost them" the Doctor said to his companion "Oi! Doctor what is that?!" Clara said drawing his attention to the creature in front of them. He looked at it and saw that there was a man riding the creature. The man had green hair that had a spike, he also had sharp teeth and a tail. "Who are you?" The Doctor yelled over to the man. The man smirked and charged at them. Then one of the boys jumped in front of them. The creature and the man stopped. "Behemoth, attack!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, that's when the heard gunshots from above. The creature had disappeared and the man wailed in anger. "You killed my behemoth Okumura brothers!" The ground formed around him making a giant out of it. He was in the eye of the creature. What drew their attention away from the man was that the boy standing in front of them. He had drawn sword scabbard from the red sword bag on his back. He quickly drew the sword from the scabbard and was alighted in blue flames.

Rin and yukio saw that the demon was amamion. Rin jumped off the building right in front of the behemoth.

Yukio watched as his brother jumped off the building. 'What an idiot, you'd think he would use his head, well I better help him'. Yukio then shot at amaimon's behemoth.

Rin landed right in front of the behemoth. He got ready to charge at it, as Amiamon told it to attack, but it disintegrated. 'Thanks, four eyes' he thought. Amaimon screamed at top of his lungs "You killed my behemoth Okumura brothers!" Amaimon then had the ground surround him making him a giant out of the earth. Rin unsheathed Kurikara and was alighted in the familiar blue flames. He charged at Amaimon. Rin ran towards Amaimon's position in the giant which was the eye. He ran up the right arm and stabbed Amaimon in the chest. Amaimon disappeared. Unbeknownst to Rin, Amaimon had morphed into a hamster and had gone to find Mephisto. Rin landed on the ground in front of those people from before. "Hi" he said with a small wave. Only then did he realized that he was still shrouded in blue flames. He sheathed his sword when the man spoke. "What are you?" The man asked "...uh.." Rin searched his brain for a plausible answer. "It's none of your business." Yukio said coming to stand beside his brother. "Come on Doctor." The women said. The man began to reach into his pocket when everyone was thrown backwards. Mushrooms and other rot came from a huge crack in the asphalt. Standing there in the middle of the crack was Astaroth. "Astaroth, what are you doing here!?" Yelled Rin. Astaroth then spoke "To take you back to Gehenna of course." He then attacked.


	6. Chapter 6

Rin dodged Astaroth as he attacked. Rin slide to the left and attacked Astaroth from the side. Rin tried to slash him with his sword but Astaroth was quicker than the last time. ' _Of course he would be_ ' Rin thought bitterly. Astaroth must of planned this attack in advance instead of just a split second decision to just annoy Rin. Rin decided to attack Astaroth with his flames. It worked as Astaroth reeled back in shock and pain. Apparently he had either not seen Rin and Yukio's fight with Satan or had not expected Rin to use them. As Astaroth was distracted Rin was able to land a few blows with his sword. Finally Rin had sent Astaroth back to Gehenna. Yukio ran up to Rin to make sure his twin was alright. "Rin, are you okay?" Yukio said worriedly. "I'm fine, it was just Astaroth at least it wasn't Satan" Rin replied.

"Hey!" a voice called.

Rin and Yukio turned to see the man and woman from before run up to them. "Should we tell them" Rin questioned. "They deserve an explanation" Yukio stated. The man and woman stopped in front of them. "What are you?" the man said threateningly. He pulled out a piece of metal that had a glowing tip. Yukio and Rin shared a look, both of them thinking along the lines of whether or not this man was crazy for pointing a metal rod at them. "Maybe we should start with names" Yukio said calmly trying to make peace with the madman. "Alright, that seems fair" the woman said as the man went to open his mouth to disagree. "Ok!" Rin said cheerfully. Leave it to Rin to be excited about the littlest thing. "We will go first" Yukio said, deciding that it might be better if they did. "My name is Yukio Okumura and this psycho is my twin brother Rin" he said with a smile. "Hey" Rin protested but no one payed attention to him. "Ok, My name is Clara and he is the Doctor" the women pointed to the madman. "Nice to meet ya" RIn said smiling unnervingly. "What are you?" the Doctor said again, and Yukio wondered who in Gehenna would be named the Doctor. Rin looked to Yukio to explain knowing that he would most likely screw up and make things so much worse. "Alright," Yukio started" Me and my brother are sons of Satan, the ruler of what to most people, such as people in the western cultures call hell but we call is Gehenna" Yukio paused to let his words sink in before he started again. "Now our Father is a demon who tried to use us to combine assiah and Gehenna, He failed the tail, fangs and pointed ears are some characteristics of being a demon, Now any questions?" Yukio finished.


	7. Chapter 7

After Yukio finished explaining, Rin thought that these people might start screaming, crying, laughing or downright questioning their sanity either that or they might think that this was fake.

Either way the twins were not expecting these people's reactions.

"Brilliant!" The man who called himself The Doctor Said "So are you gonna kill us?" He asked looking like a kid in a candy shop.

"DOCTOR!" The girl shouted "why would they tell you that?!"

Rin and yukio were taken aback from what the Doctor had said. They were not going to hurt anyone because why would they. These people did not give them any reason to attack.

"Why would we?" Yukio said confused.

"No reason!" The Doctor said.

"Who's your father?" The girl Clara asked

"Satan," Rin said.

" So there really is a demon called Satan," She said.

"Well Clara we should be going," the Doctor stated and with that both the Doctor and Clara left.

As Rin and Yukio walked back to the dorm, Rin couldn't help but think that they now had new allies and a great way to piss off Mephisto.

 **Finally finished.**


End file.
